The Rocket Chronicles
by AncientMewMoon
Summary: The Rocketshipping journey into 2019. Jessie and James' relationship is put through many tests as they discover their true feelings for each other. From adventurous missions to terrifying kidnappings, from the world of Pokemon to the modern day human world, The Rockets will learn about love, sacrifice, and hope for a better future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bombs exploded as she felt her body hit the ground hard, just out of reach of the blast. She covered her head with her hands and felt a deep warm gash as her fingers brushed her left cheek. The blood stained through her black glove while she tried to wipe it away on her boot. When the dust had settled she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. Headquarters was ablaze, the fire and smoke climbing through the sky like a thick dark beanstalk. She stood up and readjusted her backpack and mentally prepared for what was to come. She knew where he was. She knew what she had to do to get to him...but she didn't have much time.

Her long red hair secured behind her and her bright blue eyes set on target, Jessie began her reconnaissance mission to save her parter and best friend, James. Meowth was back at their cabin, hacking into the Team Rocket headquarters security system and in Jessie's ear on a small earpiece. "Jess...youse can do this." "Of course I can" she retorted, but then softened given the severity of the situation. "Ah, I'm sorry. Thank you Meowth. I couldn't do this without you...and I can't keep doing this without him." Jessie fought back the tears that were begging to be released as she neared the burning building. "Ok Meowth, I'm about to enter." "I got the system down Jess. You're good to go. Please save Jimmy...and be careful."

Jessie silently opened a basement window and shimmied inside. She landed stealthily, as no one seemed to notice her presence. Jessie knew exactly where James was being held...and most likely tortured. She shuddered at the thought as she wove through the bowels of Team Rocket headquarters. Jessie knew that Giovanni's secret chambers were down here somewhere. She had hoped that she would never have to see this place, yet here she was prowling for it. As she neared the end of what seemed like an endless hallway, she noticed something strange. There were no doors, no windows, no nothing at the end of her trek. All that stood in front of her was blank crumbling wall. "It has to be here" she thought frustratingly to herself.

Jessie closed her eyes and pounded her fist on the wall in anger. Suddenly, the floor beneath her feet began to quiver. The deafening sound of rock against rock pierced the air as two enormous stones emerged from the cool tile floor. Steam emitted from their center as the stones slowly separated, revealing a staircase leading to what looked like the center of the earth. She had found it.

Jessie's hands shook and her heart pounded as she began to transcend the staircase. Her breathing quickened and she braced herself for what she would meet at the bottom. Jessie followed the winding staircase for what felt like forever. She was about to take a break when she suddenly reached the bottom. Jessie found herself staring down a chasm like hallway with enormous holding cells, locked up tight with steel bars and wrapped in chains. She gripped her poke ball holster and decided that Arbok should be out with her. With a flash of light, the great purple snake loomed over her.

"Come on Arbok. I need you to be my second set of eyes." The snake nodded and began slithering along side of her, wrapping its body so that it formed a protective barrier around her. "Charrrr?" Arbok hissed fearfully giving Jessie a concerned look. "I know, my love. I'm scared too...but we have to find James." Jessie lovingly rubbed the Pokémon's snout as they continued down the dark hall.

When they reached the first set of cells they were greeted with emptiness. As they kept walking past dozens of empty cells, Jessie began to shake even more. Arbok noticed and nuzzled it's trainer's head. "Oh Arbok, what if we can't find him?" "What if-" Jessie rounded the corner and let out a blood curdling scream. Arbok coiled around her and released a Poison Sting attack into the nearest cell. A moment passed and Jessie finally opened her eyes and stared into the cell at a dead body wrapped in chains. "Holy shit! That's not-oh thank goodness." The skeletal remains seemed to belong to a very long dead person. They were dressed in very old team rocket attire, and Jessie knew that it couldn't be James. "JESS!? ARE YOU OK?" Meowth was shouting into the ear piece. "Yes I am…this place is just terrifying" Jessie said as they turned from the cell and kept on moving.

Suddenly Jessie was filled with a white hot panic. "Arbok we have to find him NOW! Too much time is passing. Let pick up the pace." Arbok scooped Jessie up with it's tail and placed her on top of it's head. "Find him, my love" Jessie whispered more to herself than Arbok. Arbok began slithering down the hall as fast as it could, quickly glancing into all the holding cells to see if James was there. Jessie and Arbok were about to lose hope when a faint light could be seen down at the furthest end of the cells. "Arbok, look! Head down that way, but keep quiet. I have a bad feeling about this." Arbok stealthily brought them to the source of the light: a door to what looked like an embalming room was just barely ajar. Jessie slid down off the snake's head and crept to the door. Her stomach twisted as she hoped and prayed what she was about to see wouldn't be what she dreaded.

Jessie summoned all her courage and pulled the door open. Her stomach twisted as she laid eyes on another dead body, this one laid out and being prepared for…Well…Jessie didn't want to know what it was being prepared for. She saw bottles of different potions, chemicals, and surgical tools. Jessie began to feel sicker and sicker when she thought of what must go on down in these chambers. Giovanni was a dark and evil person, but she didn't know he was this evil. Jessie searched the room and still found no sign of James. She was beginning to panic when she suddenly heard talking coming towards the room. "Shit!" she hissed. She dove out of the room and back into the cool darkness with Arbok.

"Lay him down right here, Samson." "You got it boss." An audible "thump" was heard as something…or someone was placed onto the empty table in the room. "How long ya think he will be out for?" "Long enough." The two men shared a sickening laugh and exited the room. Lucky for Jessie and Arbok they walked down the hall opposite of where they were hiding. As soon as she knew they were gone, Jessie burst back into the room and, to her horror, saw that the loud "thump" came from an unconscious James!

"James!" She cried, almost hysterically. She rushed to his side and cupped his face with her gloved hands. "James? James! James please wake up. Oh please wake up. Don't be dead, don't be dead!" Jessie felt herself losing control. She took a breath and searched for a pulse…she found one. "Oh thank god" she sighed. "CHARRRR!" Arbok stuck its head into the room and hissed loudly to let Jessie know that someone was coming. Jessie knew she had to act fast. She wrapped James in a tight embrace and hoisted him up over her shoulder and onto her back, his arms dangling around her neck. "Just hold on James" Jessie breathed and she made for the exit. "Arbok? Arbok?! Where are you?" Jessie hissed as she stepped into the hallway at the exact moment two Rocket grunts came walking around the corner. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? ARE YOU STEALING A TEST SUBJECT?!" " Oh for fuck's sake!" Jessie yelled and did the best she could to run with James dangling from her shoulders. "GET BACK HERE!"

Jessie's boots pounded against the floor as she ran back towards the staircase. "Almost there, almost there, almost there" she thought to herself rhythmically. She was just about to reach the first step when she felt something wrap around her ankle and send her smacking onto the floor. "FUCK!" She screamed as she hit the ground face first. "Good job, Ivysaur! Catch that thief!" The Rocket grunt yelled after her. Jessie could hardly get up, she was in searing pain. She was pretty certain she'd broken her nose and James's dead weight was getting to be too much to bear. Jessie managed to get up and turn around in time to see a solar beam beginning to form at the end of the hall. There was nowhere to go. Jessie looked around maddeningly to try and find an escape route, but it was too late. Ivysaur fired the solar beam and it flew faster than a Dragonite down the hall towards Jessie and the unconscious James. "Oh fuck oh fuck…James we might die. I am sorry James I tried to save you. I know you can't really hear me right now, but if this is the end, I won't die without finally telling you that...I love you." Tears began to spill down Jessie's cheeks as she braced for the impact. Just as the beam was about to hit them, a deafening crunch ripped through the dungeon. Arbok plunged through the earth, lifting a giant rock into the path of the beam and deflecting it away from Jessie and James. "ARBOK!" Jessie cried through her tears. The snake coiled its tail around her and James, pulling them down into the dark abyss it came from.

Jessie couldn't see a thing. She felt the occasional sting of pain as something sharp scraped her face and arms as she held onto Arbok for dear life. Her ear piece had fallen out and she had no way to contact Meowth to send help. "Arbok, where are we? Whats going on?" She whispered weakly as the snake kept moving. "Charr. Charrrr." The snake responded as if telling Jessie to just hold on. She understood and tightened her grip on the snake. She felt herself drifting out of consciousness. Her eyes began to close.

When Jessie awoke, she was at the edge of a quiet stream surrounded by a peaceful forrest. She could hardly move. Every inch of her body stung with pain, and she laid on the ground breathing in her surroundings. She sat up painfully to see James lying across from her, and Arbok coiled in a deep sleep. Arbok stirred as Jessie began to approach it. "Charrrr char char!" Arbok whispered exhaustedly. "You've done great, my friend. You saved us both. How about a nice long rest in your Pokeball?" Arbok nodded gratefully and with a flash the snake was gone inside its ball. Jessie refastened Arbok's poke ball to her holster and stood up. She had no idea where she was and her only company was an unconscious James. Jessie felt tears return to her eyes as she focused on James. She checked his pulse again and relaxed ever so slightly when she located it. "Oh my sweet James. What have you been through?" Jessie held James's hand in both of hers and let her tears fall. She laid down next to James and sobbed into his chest. "It was always my job to protect you. I have failed you as a team mate and as your friend." She kissed the top of his hand and held it to her cheek. It was warm and so very soft. Jessie had never realized just how soft those hands were.

It was still very late when Jessie's sobs began to subside. She shivered with cold and fear. She knew that she had to try and get some sleep if she was going to have the strength to find her way back to civilization tomorrow. Meowth would be worried sick, and she needed to find a way to contact him. Suddenly, she had an idea. Jessie reached around James's waist to find his poke ball holster. She removed Wheezing and released him. Wheezing floated in front of her with a confused look on its face. "Wheezing. James is hurt and so am I. I need you to go find help. Find the cabin, tell Meowth where we are. Please. I need rest." Wheezing nodded and floated off into the night. Jessie fastened Wheezing's poke ball back to James's holster, letting her hands glide slowly across his waist as she did so. Jessie felt her heart rate increase and her face grew warm. She had hid this feeling for so long, she felt almost vulnerable embracing it in this moment. Even though she was alone, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at how much of an effect he had on her. He was unconscious and still had this effect on her. Jessie sighed loudly and gave up on trying to be strong for the rest of the night. She curled up close to her unconscious friend and laid her head on his chest. "Oh my love, please don't be gone long." With that, she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

All James could remember was the pain. The sharp, stinging, stabbing, injecting pain. He remembered screaming for help, but no one came. He remembered crying for hours…maybe even days. All he saw was darkness until the doctor came around. Then he was hooked to machines and covered in wires. He remembered wanting to die, but regretting the thought as his mind drifted to Jessie. Jessie had escaped and he knew that she would come for him. She was the strongest person he had ever known, and he knew she would die before she would let him…but he was terrified that is exactly what would happen. He knew that he was bait for her to come here. Giovanni would do anything to ensure Jessie was finally eliminated.

It had been 45 days since James had been taken captive by Giovanni's grunts at the Team Rocket Headquarters. He had hardly been fed, and was bruised from everything they had done to him. He hardly recognized himself in the tiny shattered mirror in the corner of his cell. His chains were heavy around his ankles and blisters formed under their rough metal clasps. James put his head in his hands and pulled out a clump of dirty lavender hair. Tears formed in his eyes as they did most days. He reached for the scraps of paper and pencil he had fashioned out of a piece of old charcoal. James began scribbling away furiously in an attempt to silence the terror in his mind. He was trying to keep a journal, but he was mostly writing as if he were speaking directly to Jessie. James had a half life without her. All he wanted was to be able to hear the sound of her voice. His heart physically ached for his partner to just be in the same room with him again. He knew that he depended on her for a lot, but he never realized how much he truly needed her. Jessie had been the only constant in his life, and sometimes she was the only thing that kept him going. Even on those cold, awful missions where it was raining and they had no shelter, at least James had someone to hold when the night air became unbearable…but it was more than just that. Jessie kept him on his toes in many ways. She didn't let him slack off when things got hard. She didn't let him wallow in self pity when something stupid happened or when he messed things up. Jessie held him up to her nearly impossible standards, and somehow he was able to meet them. James felt his lower lip shaking and his shoulders trembling as he threw down his writing. "I am such a fool…a cowardly fool. I waited too long to tell her and now I am probably never going to see her again." He felt hot tears stream down his face as reality smacked him. He was absolutely in love with Jessie. He had been from the day he met her all those years ago at Pokemon Tech. He had hid it from her all this time, never thinking he would have a chance in hell to be with her. Now he only wished he had been braver.

The cell door slid open, jolting James back to reality. Two beefy looking grunts walked in and told him to stand up. James did as he was told and they unlocked his chains for the first time in months. James almost smiled with excitement as the rusty metal shackles fell to the floor with a clatter. He was about to ask what was going on, when Giovanni walked in. "No" James felt his insides turn liquid. "He doesn't ever come down here unless its for…" James saw a sickening grin spread across Giovanni's face as he nodded to the grunts and said "do it." Before James could react, a thick, sharp needle was lodged into his neck. James yelped with pain, but soon the feeling began to subside. His vision became blurry and he couldn't seem to move. Just before his world went black, he heard Giovanni say loud and clear: "this will get that bitch here. Take him to the experimentation room."

Now all James could see was a fuzzy gray emptiness, kind of like when he left the TV on after unplugging his video games. He knew it wasn't quite right…but he wasn't sure how to make it go away. He remembered someone restraining him and Giovanni in his face. James remembered him saying that he would make sure that he would never see Jessie again. James wanted to yell, to scream, to do something to tell Jessie to run and not come after him. He tried to move…but then someone held him back and injected a long needle into his neck. He remembered his world went black, his body went numb, and his hearing was fuzzy…fuzzy, but still functioning.

James could recall being thrown down on a cold metal table of some sort and two evil men laughing around him. He could have sworn he also heard Jessie. She was there in the room with him. She was talking to him and trying to get him to wake up. He tried as hard as he could to speak, to move, to respond…but he couldn't. He couldn't see her, he couldn't feel her, but he could hear her. He knew she was there and then he knew she took him somewhere else. He knew they were trying to escape and that they were in trouble. He also heard Jessie say that she didn't want to die without telling him that she loved him. That was clear as day. He heard her and his heart had swelled. He loved her too...but he couldn't respond. There was an explosion and then silence. Deafening silence.

Once Arbok reached the safe haven with Jessie and him on its back, he had slipped into a deep sleep as the drugs began to finally wear off. He slept as Jessie awoke and cried over him. He heard everything that she said, but it felt more like a dream than before. He could have sworn that Jessie had touched his hands as he slowly regained feeling in his body. He remembered feeling what must have been her tear stained cheeks as she sobbed about failing him. He remembered her talking to Wheezing and telling it to go find Meowth. He also remembered feeling a gentle caress across his waist just after that. He remembered that it felt like 1000 fireworks on the Fourth of July. As James came out of his drugged state and into a more natural sleep state, he could have sworn that he felt thin, strong arms wrapped around his waist and shoulders and someone's head resting on his chest. James wanted to shake awake and reach out, but his body took over and pulled him back into a deep sleep. He hoped that Jessie was still there. She hadn't spoken in awhile. It couldn't be her lying with him…could it? Maybe it was just some blankets and pillows. Maybe he was in a hospital bed and a nurse was attending to him. His brain became cloudy and sleep overtook him. "Oh my love" he thought in search of Jessie, "don't be gone long."


	3. Chapter 3

A misty, cool dawn began to break over Kanto. The sun was trying to rise, but sleepy, gray clouds ensured that it would be a rainy morning. A light rain aroused James from what felt like the worst night of drinking he had ever experienced. His head was pounding and he was drenched in sweat from the drugs leaving his system, so the rain was a welcomed wake up call. He was finally able to slowly open his eyes. He looked straight up into the dew sparkled leaves of a willow tree. He was most certainly not in a hospital. The long branches were shielding him from most of the rain, but he wanted to seek a bit more shelter, as his boots were soaked through. As James began to move, he realized that he wasn't alone. A pair of scraped and bloody arms were securely wrapped around his waist and a thick mess of red hair sprawled across his chest and shoulder. Jessie was still sleeping soundly, not roused at all by the movement.

James's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't all a dream. While he had wished the pain had been a dream, he couldn't even believe that this was his reality. He stayed completely still, just gazing at her asleep on his chest. She had rescued him. They had made it out of there unharmed…for the most part. She was the most beautiful, strong, vicious, and passionate woman he had ever seen in his life, and he never in a million years thought that she would be sleeping next to him. Tears welled in his eyes as he recalled what he heard her say to him yesterday when she thought they were about to die. He wanted so badly to wake her and finally kiss her for the first time, but she looked so peaceful that he didn't dare move. She looked like her true self when she slept. All of her inhibitions were gone, all her anger was appeased, and she finally looked happy and comfortable. He had gazed at her while she slept before, but never like this. Never close enough to hear the sound of her gentle breathing. Never close enough to see the sweet expression her face held, and never close enough to feel the warmth that radiated off of her.

James was able to adjust ever so slightly so that he could avoid the rain entirely by bringing his knees up to his chest. Jessie was perfectly covered by the tree branches, so he didn't dare try to move her elsewhere. The cool morning rain began to drum a relaxing beat against the ground as James settled back in with Jessie still blissfully unaware that he had finally come out of his state. A few stray pieces of her red hair gently blew across her forehead in the light morning breeze. James gently tucked them back into place, knowing that is exactly what she would want done. James lightly brushed his finger across her profile as she slightly roused, but quickly nuzzled back into his chest continuing to sleep. James could hardly contain himself. He wanted to wake her so badly and kiss her and tell her that he wanted her to be his wife…"wait what?" James almost jolted her awake as he abruptly laid back down. "Did that thought really just cross my mind?" He thought to himself incredulously. James was completely anti-marriage after the whole Jessibelle situation. He had written the whole thing off. He was never getting married and that was it. But now…he seemed to be looking at Jessie with new eyes. He had always loved her, but this new feeling seemed to be overtaking him. Did he truly want to break his personal contract and actually get married one day? It would be an absolute nightmare trying to plan everything with his family situation…but somehow he still seemed to be liking the idea more and more. James stopped himself so as not to get too carried away. He hadn't even confessed his feelings to her yet. He needed to know that they were reciprocated first. James relaxed and rolled back over towards Jessie. He knew she would want to be the first person to wake up in this situation, so he would slip back into a comfortable doze until she was awake. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep breathing in the intoxicating smell of her perfume and hair.

Jessie began to wake up, but kept her eyes closed to enjoy the blissful state of sleep that she was in. She hadn't been so exhausted in that long of a time that she wanted every minute of sleep she could get. She was so comfortable and warm, yet a cool breeze blew across her face. She slept incredibly deep, to the point that she did not remember where she was. Jessie instinctively gave what she thought was her pillow a gentle squeeze and nuzzled her face into it, but snapped her eyes open when she realized that was not at all what she was hugging.

It was James that she was hugging. It was James that she had managed to completely wrap her arms and legs around in the night. It was James whose arms seem to be wrapped around her as well. Everything came flooding back to her. Had he already awoken? Was he still unconscious? Jessie began to panic and wanted to stand up and run, but realized that she couldn't: she had nowhere to go. She was stuck on this little piece of land until Wheezing came back with Meowth and some back up. "OH MY GOD. How could I have gotten like this while I was asleep? All I did was lay my head on his chest. Great. What if he woke up before me creeped out and now he's probably…WAIT HAS HE WOKEN UP? IS HE OK?! I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING CHECK HIS PULSE YET!" Jessie took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She very gently placed two fingers on James's wrist. Her entire body let out a sigh of relief when she felt his heartbeat.

Jessie smoothly rolled on to her back and stared up at the gray sky. She suddenly remembered how much she had been through in the last twenty-four hours. She had risked so much to save James, and she cheated death by a hair thanks to Arbok. She patted the poke ball as she remembered how courageous her pal had been the night before. What kind of conversation would they have when he finally woke up? Would he wake up? Jessie shuddered at the thought. She had no clue what he had been through, mentally or physically. She eyed a large bruise on the side of his neck. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought about what might have caused that bruise. She quickly wiped away her tears. After she took a few more deep breaths, she did something that terrified her: she gently kissed James on the cheek…and he opened his eyes.

"JAMES!" Jessie whispered loudly. All her fear left her body as tears of sweet relief streamed down her face without permission. "Jess" James gave her a sweet smile as she buried her face in his neck. "James felt warmth spread throughout his body as he rested his chin on top of her head and held her close. "Oh James, you're ok! I was so scared that you were…" Jessie's voice trailed off."…uh…you are ok, aren't you? Does anything hurt? Should we get you to a Pokemon center? Do you need-." James silenced her with their first kiss and it felt like a million sparklers filled her mind and her body. A warm sensation spread throughout her and filled her with a strange feeling that had long been stuffed away. James held her neck and waist gently and could feel her trembling beneath his touch. After what felt like a blissful eternity, they finally broke apart. Jessie stared into his gorgeous green eye breathlessly and was at a loss for words. James rested their foreheads together and brushed back her hair. "…I'm sorry…that was really sudden.." His voice trailed off. Jessie shook her head to bring herself back to reality but also gave him a fervent "NO. You have no need to apologize. That was…wonderful" she whispered so that even she could hardly hear herself. She looked up into James's eyes and saw them full of relief. She smiled at him and pushed his hair back gently. James blushed and decided that this was his moment. He placed a gentle hand on the side of her face and she instinctually brought hers up to meet it. "Jessie…" James had never been so terrified in his life. "I heard everything you said to me yesterday." Her eyes widened incredulously. "I was still able to hear even though I was so drugged up and…um…well…ugh this isn't how I wanted this to sound." James paused for a moment quite frustrated, but then took a deep breath and looked Jessie directly into her beautiful eyes and said "We could have both easily been dead in the last 24 hours. I am so thankful just to have opened my eyes this morning, let alone opening my eyes and seeing you lying next to me. You saved my life Jess. I have more time here now than I thought I would, and…and…oh, Jess, I don't want to waste one more day that we have together not letting you know how much I love you." Jessie choked back tears. How could this really be happening?

"James" Jessie whispered with amazement. She couldn't believe this. She hoped she wasn't dreaming. She was silent for a few moments which felt like an eternity to him. "James you know I am not usually good at expressing myself emotionally…especially when you are awake and looking me in the eye this time." She blushed deeply and he gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. "But…here goes. James I never believed in love. I thought it was a sham. I had no examples of love in my life for the longest time…until I met you. I fell in love with you at Pokemon Tech but swore to myself I wouldn't act on it because it wasn't real. When we went our separate ways I always thought of you and where you were. I always wanted to see your face again. I always regretted not telling you how I felt. But then…" she closed her eyes and blinked back tears. "But then there you were at Team Rocket headquarters. There you were willing to be partners with the girl who couldn't keep a partner. There you were by my side no matter what happened, no matter how angry I got, no matter how cruel I was, no matter how hurtful I was to you. I only felt my love growing for you, but I always held back because of your engagement and then when that whole thing blew up, you never even wanted to think about love or marriage ever again. I wanted to tell you so bad that with me things would be different. That with me, you would never doubt if you were loved. That with me, you could be yourself because I loved you just the way you are. With me, you will have ride or die loyalty for the rest of your life if you chose me…because my heart had chosen you." Jessie felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and could hardly see that James mirrored her exactly. "James Morgan I have been in love with you from the day I met you and I will be in love with you until the day I die."

They just held each other for that moment and cried harder than they ever had before. They were both completely shell shocked by the other's confession and also over the moon that the love between them was mutual. A peaceful silence had fallen over them as they laid in each other's arms finally exposed and vulnerable. James broke it first with a sweet poke at her saying "you know Jess, I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He gave her a mischievous grin and she sat straight up and playfully pinned his shoulders down. Her innocent act of playful domination had been anything but that, however. They both suddenly had a ferocity in their eyes that they had never experienced before. Jessie tightened her grip on his shoulder as she locked on to his gaze. James felt this odd sensation begin in his belly. He reached up and touched her face questioningly, "Jess…?"

Jessie was about to release her primal desire on him when they finally heard a familiar sound floating out over the stream. "Jessie! James! Where are youse twos!?" "Its Meowth!" Jessie exclaimed excitedly. She stood up up painfully and slowly helped James to his feet, slightly thankful for the cat's interruption. Whatever that was that just surged through her body, it was powerful and slightly intimidating. She had never felt that before and she had a feeling it was only going to grow. James quietly experienced the same thoughts as Jessie, not quite sure how to handle the electric tension that just exploded between them. They decided to just share a brief kiss and make their way towards the stream. "MEOWTH! WHEEZING! OVER HERE!" Jessie yelled at the top of her lungs as the cat and the floating Pokemon made a beeline to the shore. "I thought youse guys were goners! I am so glad to see you! Meowth yelled as it hopped off Wheezing and jumped into it's human's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

With the Team Rocket Meowth balloon destroyed out of safety, the team had to find a new way to travel around. Luckily for them, Meowth and Wheezing had that covered. Much to the surprise of Jessie and James, the two Pokemon had somehow wrangled a stray Seaking, and attached it to the front of the boat they had swiped from the nearest harbor. "Meowth! How on earth…" Jessie's voice trailed off as Meowth purred in her arms and nuzzled her neck before leaping onto James's head. The cat pokemon hugged his best pal with such ferocity James thought his head might explode. "OW MEOWTH NOT SO TIGHT AGH!" James grappled with the cat as Jessie looked on with such happiness on her face and in her heart. All she loved was right within arms reach, and for just a moment, she wished they could just stay on their secret little island forever.

Jessie took a moment to steal away a few private thoughts as she edged toward the water and looked out across the horizon. Everything her heart had longed for had happened in the last few hours, and she still hadn't completely processed everything. She could still taste James on her lips and put a hand to her mouth with a delightful shudder. She couldn't believe that this morning had actually been real. She would give anything to wake up like that every morning…well…maybe not JUST like that. Jessie felt that familiar tightness and warmth begin in her belly and permeate out to the rest of her body. Every time she thought about him her pulse began to race and she felt dizzy with pleasure. What was this feeling? She had always had crushes on boys before, but she had never wanted to do the things to them that she craved to do to James. If she was being honest…she didn't know exactly what she wanted to do to James. She had never done anything like that before. Jessie's face was burning hot when she heard James walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. Jessie writhed with delight. "Hello my love" he hummed in her ear. She wrapped her arm backwards around his head and ruffled his hair. "Hello my love" she whispered back, turning around to face him and gently touching her forehead to his. " We are getting ready to head out…are you ready?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Not really…I wish this was our new reality" Jessie said looking into his eyes with a hint of sadness. James lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Oh don't you worry" he said with a smile and a hint of desire in his eyes. "This is our new reality." He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright youse two! Let's get a move on before-" Meowth stopped mid sentence and dead in his tracks. He watched as James leaned down and kissed Jessie, and Jessie brought her hands up to gently hold his face. Wheezing floated up just behind Meowth and bumped into him with shock when it saw the same sight. Meowth just stared with such wonder in his eyes as he watched his two humans share a kiss and smile at each other in way that he never saw them do before. "…guys?" Meowth almost whispered reverently when he couldn't stand it any longer. Jessie and James broke their kiss and smiled at him as James pulled Jessie close to him and she returned the hug. "….are….are youse two…" Meowth couldn't believe it. "Yeah, Meowth. We are." Jessie smiled happily. "…We are? We really are?" James looked at Jessie with wide hopeful eyes. "So…does this mean….are you…my…oh gosh I guess I should have asked you, huh, um…Jessie wi-" Jessie silenced him with two fingers on his lips and a confident smile. "Yes James…it means I am your girlfriend." She smiled at him and nuzzled her nose into his as he held her face and closed his eyes. "Oh, Jessie," James kissed her forehead sweetly and stepped back to take her in. He slipped his hand into hers and turned to face Meowth. "Meowth, Jessie and I are officially a couple now. We realized that near death experiences tend to bring out all the things we are too afraid to say." He rubbed her knuckles with his thumb affectionately, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Meowth's eyes sparkled with happy tears for his humans. He loved them more than anything and to see them this happy was the greatest gift he could have received. "OH YOUSE GUYS" Meowth sobbed loudly. "ALL I'S EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOUSE TO BE HAPPY AND NOW YA HAPPY TOGEDDAH. JUST DON'T FORGET ABOUT MEOWTH WHEN YOU GO OFF INTO DAH SUNSET TOGEDDAH." "Meowth what are you talking about" Jessie said starting to sound like her old self again. "Why on earth would James and I falling in love mean that you would be out of the picture. Thats the dumbest thing you could ever think of!" Meowth lifted his face from his paws with amazement. "Youse mean…" "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, CAT!" Jessie yelled scooping him up and swinging him through the air before planting a kiss on his head. "AWE JESS STAHP!" Meowth blushed with happiness. Wheezing gave a happy "WHEEEEZE" as James patted it on the head. "How about a nice break, pal? You've been going all night with no rest." Wheezing chortled happily as James returned it to its poke ball. "Meowth" James said suddenly serious as he walked over to him and Jessie. "Meowth, were a family…no matter what happens. Jessie and I would never ever leave you. If I am lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with her and with you, then I will have accomplished everything I could have imagined. I always wanted to have a family that truly loves me, and now I am never letting it go." The three of them hugged tightly and cried many happy tears. "Well you guys…I guess we should get going" Meowth said finally breaking up the love fest. "Yes, you are right" James agreed. "It is time to get back to civilization." The three of them turned and headed off to the shore where the boat and the Seaking were waiting. They hopped in and shoved off, ready for whatever awaited them next.


	5. Chapter 5

The salty sea air sprayed them with it's cool waters as the boat sped across the sea. Meowth must have found a Mega Seaking because it was showing no signs of giving up anytime soon. James stretched and leaned back against the hull of the ship. Jessie had been reading their map and their travel journal, trying to piece together the last few days...thank goodness Meowth had brought them along. James looked over to see that the cat was curled up in a pile of rope snoozing away quietly. He decided to make use of the time he had.

"Jessie" James cooed. Jessie's bright eyes popped up from the journal to look at him. "Come here, Love." Jessie smiled in response and stood to walk over to him. She had to steady herself against the movement of the boat and carefully made her way over to James who pulled her down to lay with him. Jessie curled up next to him and inhaled his intoxicating smell. "We have some alone time" James said gesturing to the sleeping Meowth. With a dangerous look in his eye, he pulled Jessie onto his lap. "Maybe we can recreate what Meowth interrupted this morning" he whispered running his hands up and down her back. Jessie's face turned bright red. "James! Not on the boat! And right in front of him!" She panicked, backing off his lap and onto the hard wooden floor of the ship. Who was this new man with such confidence and…sex appeal? Jessie couldn't even begin to understand how much this turned her on…but it also scared her half to death.

"Oh...I'm sorry." James turned away with a sad look on his face. Jessie saw tears begin to well in his eyes "No no James don't be sad" Jessie backpedaled bringing his face back to hers. "To be honest...ah...um...I uhh...don't know how to do those things...very well...yet...at all." Jessie looked down at the ground with embarrassment. "I'm just...nervous. I don't want to mess things up or do the wrong thing. Trust me," she looked up into his eyes, "I want to do them all with you ten times over. I am just…ugh….scared." She hated being vulnerable. What was it about this day that she had suddenly turned into the queen of her emotions? James's gaze instantly softened as he held both of her hands. "Oh Jessie, I didn't mean to put pressure on you." He held her face with one hand. "You're not alone, you know. I've never done those things before either." He winked at her as her eyes widened. They would be each other's firsts.

Jessie smiled at him and moved closer so that she could lean her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "We will do things when we are both ready" he said and gave her a squeeze. "That sounds perfect to me" she said and nuzzled her face into his chest. They slowly began to drift into a comfortable sleep as the boat continued its journey to the nearest town.

Night soon began to fall as Seaking pulled their boat into the harbor. The gentle "thump" of the boat against the shore was enough to wake the two sleeping Rockets from their cuddly nap. "Hey" James whispered to Jessie sleepily. She melted on the inside. Why did he have the sexiest sleepy voice ever? She opened her eyes and drank him in. He was so handsome and so perfect and all hers. She still hoped this wasn't a dream. "Hey there" she whispered back. They shared a quick kiss and started to get up and out of the boat. Meowth had woken up with a yawn and a stretch. "Hey where are weese?"

"It looks like were near some sort of board walk…the nearest town is up ahead" James pointed into the distance and could make out a small city scape along the horizon. "Ugh couldn't Seaking have gotten us any closer?" Jessie grumbled, not wanting to walk after her legs had already turned to jelly from waking up to James for a second time that day. "Hey he did the best he could" Meowth retorted, gesturing to the now exhausted Pokemon. "Thanks for all the help, pal." Seaking gave Meowth a nod and disappeared under the water as his line was released. "I suppose we should get walking then" James said as he slipped his hand into Jessie's. She blushed and felt that warm fuzzy sensation envelope her all over again. The trio ditched their boat, grabbed their few belongings, and began walking up the boardwalk towards the city skyline.

As they neared the city, the boardwalk ended at a small sandy beach. Jessie felt her boots sink into the soft ground as she felt the pain in her aching feet slightly alleviate. The trio stopped dead in their tracks when they realized where they were. 'LAVENDER TOWN?!" They yelled in tandem. "How the hell did we end up here?!" Jessie groaned loudly and plopped down on the beach. "I never wanted to see this place again" James sighed, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. "Meowth neither" Meowth agreed. The three of them grumbled amongst themselves as they tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly, the sound of three loud motors grabbed their attention.

James suddenly felt Jessie tense up. "Jess what is it?" Jessie was staring straight ahead when she suddenly stood up abruptly. "James…remember why we never wanted to see this place again?" She looked at him with a burning seriousness. "Of course I remember. I can never get that horrific nightmare out of my head. But I don't understand where you're going with-" "ITS JUST LIKE LAST TIME!" Jessie yelled as the sound of the motors grew louder. She pointed out at the horizon as James put two and two together. His face turned pale. "So they found us…" his voice trailed off. "Yes. They have…and we need to run now before they catch up to us" Jessie said urgently. The sound of the motors grew deafening as the trio quickly rushed from the beach into the dark and foreboding town.

"Jess where are we going to go? Lavender Town is like an island. Where can we hide?" Jessie turned to look at him as they continued to run. "We will go straight to where they would never expect us to go. Their hideout." James's eyes widened "You don't mean" "Oh yes I do" Jessie said as she ran up the stairs of the Pokemon Tower. "Jessie no we can't go in there!" "James if we don't get in here and hide we could be dead." "WE COULD BE DEAD NO MATTER WHERE WE GO! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" James suddenly found his voice and stopped Jessie dead in her tracks.

Jessie was immediately sent back in time to their most painful and traumatic mission ever. It was at this time that the three of them had been seriously considering abandoning Team Rocket. They had overheard Butch and Cassidy discussing a stomach turning mission in passing one day. Giovanni was sending them to set up a secret base in Lavender Town in the Pokemon Tower to serve as a slaughterhouse for pokemon. Jessie and James were immediately intent on stopping this mission. It was one thing to steal pokemon, but killing them? As they continued to spy on Butch and Cassidy, they discovered what kind of Pokemon were being stolen to take to the slaughterhouse: Ninetails, Slowpoke, Vulpix, and…Growlithes. The Pokemon were being killed for their tails and coats. The trio formed a plan to stop this mission. They knew it would be dangerous, but they couldn't sit idly by as innocent Pokemon were killed for the black market.

Once the trio arrived in Lavender Town to foil the plans, they immediately headed to the tower. What they didn't know, is that they were being tailed by young Rocket grunts working for Butch and Cassidy. Jessie, James, and Meowth had managed to get to the basement of the tower where the pokemon were being held in cramped corrals covered in barbed wire. They went around to each and tried their hardest to get them out. They managed to get most of the pokemon out and through a small window to the outside. However, when they got to the last corral, James felt his insides churn. In the corner of the last corral, bruised and bloody, was Growlie. "No…..NO!" James ran at the corral and grabbed at the barbed wire, desperate to get to his companion. "James, NO!" Jessie grabbed him under his shoulders and pulled him back as blood dripped from his ripped hands. "JESSIE GET OFF. LET ME GO….GROWL-" James was cut off by the sound of boots on the floor. Three grunts charged into the room and aimed their weapons. "FREEZE FUCKERS. YOU BETTER NOT MOVE A MUSCLE." The trio froze, but Jessie kept her hand over her thigh, ready to reach for her concealed pistol if need be.

"Where are all the pokemon!?" The grunts searched the room as the trio quickly formed a plan. Without hesitation, they jumped into action, each taking down a grunt. The three men lay on the ground seemingly unconscious. "Here James, wrap this around your hands" Jessie said removing her Team Rocket jacket and pressing it into his hands. James did as she said, but he looked straight ahead. "Jessie we have to save him. I won't leave without him." Jessie nodded and the trio crept over to Growlie. "Hey buddy.." James whispered with tears in his eyes. "We're gonna get you out, don't you worry." They quickly worked around the barbed wire and were able to open up the Growlithe corral. "C'mon lets go before they wake up" Jessie said helping James hoist the little dog up. They began rushing toward the escape, with Meowth leading them. "NOT SO FAST" came a voice and then a loud crack as James fell to the floor with Growlie. "JAMES NO!" Jessie screamed and tried to rush back. She was met with three gun barrels breathing down her neck. "I don't think so little lady" the head grunt growled. "Take them both away." The other two grunts grabbed James who was slowly coming back to consciousness. "Actually….no hold on" he said. "Hold him back." The grunts restrained James and left Growlie trying to stand on his own. "Let this be a lesson to the three of you not to stick your goddamn nose in other people's business" and with that, he quickly took aim and shot Growlie square between the eyes. The little dog fell down dead and chaos ensued.

James let out the saddest yet angriest sound Jessie had ever heard and managed to elbow both of his assailants in the eyes. The men backed down and tumbled over. " You worthless pieces of shit!" The lead grunt didn't miss a beat and was on James before he could react. A loud smack hit across James's face and he tumbled back to the ground. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jessie screamed as she ran to catch James before he hit the floor. "Call me what you want, you dumb bitch, but at least I'll always be better than you three! You couldn't even save any of those pokemon! They have already been re-rounded up!" He kicked the door open and Jessie saw Cassidy with three Ninetales on leashes. "Better luck next time, Jess. The boss won't like this one at all!" She laughed a wicked laugh and walked off, dragging the pokemon with her. Jessie felt angry tears welling up in her eyes as she tightened her grip on James. "Hahaha! She's right! You three fucks are about to have your asses handed to you for trying to mess up this mission. I wouldn't want to deprive the boss of his fun, so I'll spare you this time. Now get the fuck out of here and do Team Rocket a favor…disappear forever and make all of our lives better…after the boss destroys you, of course!"

She took a breath and returned to reality, hand still on the rickety doorknob. Her face fell and she bit her lip to hold back tears. "Of course I remember what happened here. How could I forget?" She looked him in the eye with deep sympathy. "James I know his death here was brutal and heartbreaking. I know how much it still haunts you. But what else can we do? Where else can we go? This town is surrounded by routes and nothing else. There is no forrest and nowhere to hide but in here." James swallowed hard taking in her words. He took a deep breath about to protest when the three boats finally raced into view. "Holy shit. We need to make a decision NOW!" Jessie began to panic. She looked out on the horizon and saw three people who she had hoped would disappear from her life forever. It was Giovanni and his two highest, and strongest, henchmen. James turned around to see what she was frightened by and he felt his stomach churn. "Alright Jess…you win. Lets go inside." James marched up to the door with Meowth in tow. Together they pulled open the ancient doors and entered the Pokemon Tower…hoping that this would not be their final resting place.


	6. Chapter 6

The ancient doors to the Pokemon Tower creaked open as zubats flew out over the trio's heads. They quickly ran through the doorway and pulled the heavy doors shut behind them. Dust sprinkled down as the three of them pressed their backs against the doors and their eyes adjusted to the perpetual darkness of the Tower. Shouting could be heard from outside as Jessie and James shared a terrified look. "Where to now?" James asked trying to be brave but found his voice trembling. "Upstairs" Jessie replied. "We can hide out in that huge bedroom…but we better get moving if we want to make it there alive." Jessie led the way, but made sure to take James by the hand before leading the team up the winding staircase.

It felt like they had been climbing forever, when out of the corner of her eye, Jessie swore she saw something…or someone, watching them. She abruptly stopped, causing James to bump into her, and instantly make her insides turn to goo. "What is it, Jess?" James whispered fearfully, but didn't miss this opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. Jessie felt her cheeks burn bright red but kept a poker face. "I…thought I saw something." She glanced around wondering if her mind was just playing tricks on her. "Maybe it was just a shadow. C'mon, were almost there." Jessie squeezed both of James's hands and he broke away from her so as to continue on their climb.

After what felt like hours, the team made it to the top of the Tower, and made their way towards the end of a long, dismal hallway. Finally, Jessie paused outside the very last door on the left, and reached for the doorknob. "I sure hope this is the right one" she thought to herself as she pulled the door open. A sigh of relief flooded through her body as she had selected the correct room. The room was bathed in a sort of serene lavender light. There was a large bed in the corner of the room with a sky-high headboard and a privacy net hanging over it. There were a few futon sized couches and a coffee table, along with an enormous bookshelf. Had the circumstances been less severe, the room may have actually been rather cozy. Meowth made a beeline for the futons. "My feet are killing me. I gotta take a cat nap youse guys." He flopped onto the couch and was instantly snoring. James found a blanket folded up on the couch and laid it over his snoozing friend. He turned around and found Jessie standing at the gigantic bay window staring out into the darkening evening. Her eyes were closed and James could tell she was already thinking of step four in her plan to get them safely out of here. He approached her quietly and gently placed his hands on her arms. Jessie's eyes popped open and for a split second James saw her red hot rage at being interrupted. However, that disappeared in an instant as Jessie shoved his arms aside in order to pull James straight to her in a tight embrace.

They stayed that way for awhile until Jessie broke their silence with a sigh. "I hate being cornered like this" she said and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "Its going to be ok Jess. We have gotten out of worse situations." James gave her a sympathetic smile and brushed her hair behind her ears. "I know…thats why I am so scared. Why haven't they found us yet? They have to know that were in here." Jessie furrowed her brow in an attempt to out wit Giovanni. "Ahhh its no use now. I am too tired to try and think of anything." Jessie walked over to the bed and sat down gently, her hands instantly going to the zipper on her boots to give her tired feet a break. "Here, let me get that for you." James knelt down in front of her and placed his hands high on her thigh and began to work the zipper of her long boots down. Jessie felt her body break out in a hot sweat at his touch. She watched him remove her left boot and then repeat the process on her right. She sat there, momentarily forgetting the brevity of the situation they were in, and simply looked at him. She looked at him in a deeper way than ever before. She watched his green eyes focusing on the task at hand. She watched his lovely hair fall into his eyes and how he gently shook his head to move it aside. She watched his hands gently move down her leg with respect and a gentleness she had never known. She still couldn't believe what had happened between them not 24 hours before. She was still wondering if it was a dream. But as James removed her boots and looked up at her with his precious smile, she couldn't deny that this was truly happening, and she was absolutely head over heels in love with this man.

"Feel better?" James asked as he stood up to remove his own boots. "Yes much" Jessie replied and stretched out onto the bed. She rolled on to her side for a moment to gather her courage and then sitting up with fervent determination she looked James straight in the eyes and asked, "will you come lay with me?" James was giddy with delight as he kicked his boot off and removed his white Team Rocket Jacket. He moved around the other side of the bed and pulled back the blankets to lay down. As he did, Jessie also removed her jacket, her skirt, her gloves, and her gun. James gawked at her gorgeous figure in nothing but a black sports bra and skin tight black shorts. He followed suit and removed his white pants as he climbed into bed with her. Jessie felt that familiar sweaty headache feeling come over her as James laid down next to her in his tight black shirt and black boxers. Her stomach did flip flops as they took each other in and wrapped themselves in a close embrace. Jessie looked at James inquisitively as he propped himself up with one arm and wrapped the other arm around her waist. Jessie laced one arm through his propped arm and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his quickening heartbeat.

Jessie felt a tightness begin in her belly and radiate out through the rest of her body. She felt dizzy with pleasure as she took him in. "James?" she said, looking into his eyes with desire he'd never seen before. James could hardly breathe and felt a lump in his throat as he whispered a terrified "yes?" Jessie dug deep and shoved her insecurities aside as she pushed James down onto the bed with both hands and murmured: "I'd like to finish what Meowth interrupted now."


	7. Chapter 7

James's eyes widened as he realized what she said. He hardly had time to register everything before she was on him, hungry for every bit of him. Jessie pressed her whole body into James as she kissed him deeply, hands in his lavender hair. James reciprocated by pulling her waist in close to him and gently holding the back of her neck. His heart raced as his mind tried to fathom that this was actually shook himself out of his shock and hungrily returned Jessie's fervent kisses, rolling her over and trailing them down her neck and shoulder. Jessie shuddered with pleasure as she murmured a sultry "James" in his ear as he continued to place delicate kisses down her body. She closed her deep blue eyes and laid her head back on the musty pillows of the bed. James came up for air just in time to see Jessie relaxed on the pillows. He paused to take her in: Completely relaxed, completely vulnerable. He realized that he had never seen her like this before. The biggest smile slowly spread across his face. She was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. "Wow," he whispered as Jessie's eyes fluttered open to see him looking down on her. She matched his smile but averted her eyes when she realized how exposed she felt. James reached down and tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear. "Jess…I love you so much," James gushed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Jessie's eyes burned too, but she wasn't about to let him see that. She smiled and roughly pulled him down on top of her with a devilish grin and whispered "then get down here and show me."

The next few minutes were a ticking time bomb. James straddled Jessie and pulled his shirt off. Jessie let out an audible gasp at his impeccable physique. She had seen him shirtless before, but never close enough to see all those abs! Jessie ran her fingers down his torso as he pushed her shoulders down onto the pillow. James was about to pull Jessie's bra off when a sudden loud "BANG" and the sound of voices in the room shocked him back to reality. "THERE THEY ARE!" Giovanni and his henchmen were on them faster than they could realize what was happening. They pulled the two off of each other and out of the bed, restraining them under the arms. Jessie did her best to shake the men off, but there was no use. She looked across the bed to James's terrified face. They knew this was not going to end well.

"Now," Giovanni growled, "if you don't mind, I would like to get my lab rat back where he belongs." "NO!" Jessie screamed, forcing her right shoulder free and trying to lunge for Giovanni. The henchman regained his footing and smacked her across the face before restraining her arm back behind her. Hot tears fell down Jessie's cheek as the pain of the smack blinded her for a moment. "Take care of this," she heard Giovanni spit as he left the room. The men opposite Jessie immediately punched James in the stomach and stuck a needle in his neck. "JAMES NO!" Jessie screamed hysterically. James shrieked with pain as the medicine infiltrated his bloodstream. "Jess…I'm sorry" he croaked out as the henchmen began to drag him to the door. "JAMES NO! JAMES!" Jessie was fighting her restraint with all she had. "JAMES! I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN. I'LL FIND YOU!" Jessie managed one final scream before she too felt a long needle in her neck. She writhed in pain as he vision became blotchy, and soon faded to black.

* * *

"Dr. Walker? Hello? Dr. Walker? Are you ok?" A graduate student gently poked her faculty advisor. "Huh…wha," a groggy voice answered her. "Sorry to bother you Dr. Walker…but we were supposed to have a meeting this afternoon. You were pretty unconscious, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Dr. Walker carefully lifted her head as her office came back into view. Her eyes darted to the large clock on her wall. "Oh my goodness Candace…I am so terribly sorry! I was working on my research late into the night. Yes yes…we can discuss your dissertation. Just please let me get a cup of coffee." "Of course Dr. I will get my paperwork out while you get your coffee."

A grand espresso machine whirred to life as a delicious warm smell filled the small lounge down the hall from Dr. Walker's office. She stretched and yawned before taking a huge gulp of her drink. She stood in front of the small mirror on the wall and checked her appearance. Disheveled hair, tired eyes with bags under them…she was quite a sight. A quick fluff of red hair and a quick swipe under her blue eyes and she was ready to head back to her office.

Coffee in hand and heels clicking down the hallowed halls of Harvard University, she took a breath before turning the knob on the great oak door that bore a golden plaque reading:

Dr. Jessica Walker, PhD.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now remember Candace, just stick to the facts and don't let emotion cloud your defense. You have put the work into this research…now its time to show everyone just how much" Dr. Walker concluded as she handed a stack of papers back to her student. "Other than that, your defense is looking spectacular!" She took a large gulp of coffee and smiled at her student. "I am so relieved! Thanks Dr. Walker!" Candace gave her a small smile as she gathered her belongings and left out the great oak door.

Jessica Walker sighed as the door closed and she was enveloped in sweet silence. She'd been doing double time working on her cancer research and she could hardly remember her own name, let alone continue to be at work for another moment. She organized the papers left on her desk and logged out of her computer, ready to be out of this building for the long weekend. She stood up from her leather desk chair and stretched gracefully. Grabbing her bag, she slipped into the closet of her office to change her clothes. Once fully dressed, she emerged in a pair of dark denim jeans, a white tank top and a cozy cardigan over it. She pulled on her favorite pair of riding boots and sighed with content. Getting out of her stuffy dress clothes was truly the best part of the day. She pulled her long red hair up into a high, sleek ponytail, and threw her light jacket on. Dr. Walker stuffed her laptop and two textbooks into her computer bag. Grabbing that bag, her purse, and her keys, she exited her office, locking the door behind her.

Her thick leather boots clacked down the empty hallway of the biology building. The sun was already beginning to set as she reached her shiny black BMW in the parking lot. Unlocking the door, she unloaded her armful into the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt. She knew exactly where she was going, and it was her favorite place to be. She drove smoothly through the beautiful town until she reached a quaint cafe. The welcoming environment put her at ease and brought a smile to her face as she entered the building. "Well hey there Dr. Jessie!" A sweet old man called as she walked up to the counter. "The usual?" Dr. Walker smiled. "Good evening, Harry. Yes please!" She quickly swiped her credit card as the old man busied himself behind the counter. "You go take a seat and relax, young lady. You work too hard at that school. The least I can do is bring your food to you." Dr. Walker smiled. Harry had owned this place for years and from the first time she entered this cafe, he had treated her like a princess. "Thank you so much, Harry" she said as she made her way to her favorite spot. She sat down and began to remove her work from her bag, but not before Harry plopped a caramel macchiato and an enormous turkey sandwich in front of her. Jessica's mouth began to water. "Harry, I swear you make my sandwich bigger every time" she laughed. "Its because you're so skinny! They work you to the bone up at that school and don't feed you enough! Harry wagged his finger lovingly at her as he spoke. He always made her feel special. She had never known her father, and Harry sort of took on the role of pseudo-father from the moment he met her. Jessica smiled at him. "Alright then…I will enjoy it." "That's my girl," Harry announced. "Now don't work too hard!" He winked and hurried back to the counter to help other customers.

Jessica took a bite of her sandwich and realized just how hungry she was. In fact, she wasn't certain whether she had eaten lunch or not. She was so busy meeting with students that it was 5:45pm before she knew it. Sandwich in hand, she opened her lap top and began to work on her new research project. A sip of macchiato warmed her soul and she immersed herself in her work for quite a few hours. She didn't break away from her screen until the small stage lights began to warm up, and a band began to bring instruments in the cafe. Jessica looked up, slightly confused, until a flyer on the adjacent table caught her eye. She snatched it up and read: Beginning this Friday! Harry's will now feature local artists from 9:00pm-12:00am with half priced appetizers all night! "Well that explains things" she thought to herself. "I guess I should probably head out." She began to put her books away and was about to shut her laptop, when the lead singer walked in. Jessica did a double take. Her heart skipped a beat as she got a quick glance at this handsome stranger before he headed out the front door again to bring in more equipment. She saw him carry two large guitar amps from his car to the stage, and decided she could stay awhile.

For the next 30 minutes, Jessica pretended to be very interested in her computer screen. However, she was really interested in watching this mystery man's every move. Every time he walked past her table, she felt her heart leap into her throat. "Good lord what is wrong with me?!" She felt her cheeks turning red and she was beginning to sweat. It had been a very long time since she had been with a man. Her career just always came first. In fact, she lost track of how long it had been since her last relationship. Regardless, she was feeling quite flustered by the whole situation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself, and when she opened them, she made direct eye contact with the lead singer. She felt her cheeks burn red and her mouth went dry. She audibly gasped and quickly snapped her head back down. "OH MY GOD YOU IDIOT" she screamed internally. She stealthily tried to look up when she saw that he was still looking at her…smiling. Their eyes met and it felt like a current of electricity coursed through her body. Embarrassed and defeated, Jessica gave him a small smile in return and returned her eyes to the safety zone of her research.

"Scoots, who is that?" The band's drummer cocked his head and asked the singer with a confused look on his face. "Hmm….Huh?" The lead singer snapped back to reality. "I said, who is that? You know her? Cause she keeps looking over here at you." The lead singer glanced at Dr. Walker again as she ducked her head behind her computer. He smiled and felt a warm sensation spread through his body. "No clue dude…but there sure is something about her. I can't put my finger on it." "Well she's hot as fuck for one" the drummer stated matter of factly. "You gonna hit that tonight or can I?" The singer whipped his head around with anger in his eyes. "Seriously, Andrew? Do you have no respect for women at all? I don't even know her. I would like to get to know her. So no, I will not be 'hitting that' tonight, and neither will you." "Whatever man…you're so damn sensitive." With that, the drummer slunk off to the counter to order some coffee.

Dr. Walker saw the exchange and wrinkled her nose when then grungy drummer walked past. The lead singer stalked off behind the stage, and Jessica let out a long breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She brought both hands up to her temples in an attempt to calm herself. She hadn't been that shaken up in quite awhile. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, ready to head out for the night. She closed her laptop and was surprised to see a surprise guest sitting sideways across the table from her. She let out a small yelp and knocked her empty coffee cup to the floor. "Hey, sorry to startle you" the man said sheepishly. His cheeks blushed a light pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean you nearly gave me a heart attack…but its fine" Jessica retorted, surprised by her brashness. She decided to add a smile to that comment so as not to sound so harsh. "Any particular reason you are sitting across from me?" Where was this confidence coming from? The band's lead singer blushed an even darker shade of red, surprised by how matter of fact she was. "Well…" he began, "I couldn't help but notice you looking over here, and I wanted to introduce myself. He held out his hand across the table to her. "My name is Scoo-oh uh, my name is Jay." Jessica raised an eyebrow and paused before extending her hand as well. "Well its nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Jessica Walker." She clasped his hand and it felt like morphine shot up her arm. His eyes widened. "Doctor? You are a professor?" Jay stared at her incredulously. "But you are so young and…" "and what?" Jessica shot back, well experienced in this conversation. "And a woman?" "No NO! Thats not at all where I was going. I was going to say you are so young and so…beautiful. All the professors I have ever had have been frumpy old men" Jay finished with a smile. "Well I guess you aren't wrong" Jessica responded with a flick of her ponytail.

She smiled at him and was finally able to take in his whole face. He had incredible bone structure with gorgeous symmetry, and green eyes that burned like Gatsby's dock light. He as well took her in, lost in her sapphire blue eyes and regal features. They stared at each other just a moment longer than was comfortable, causing both to look away with an awkward laugh. "Well I guess I better get back to the band…we are on in 10" Jay said standing and pushing in his chair. "Are you going to stay for our set?" Jessica felt her body flush with excitement at his question. "Of course I will." "Wonderful!" Jay clasped his hands together excitedly. He was about to turn to leave when he suddenly looked right at her and said: "Do you think I could buy you a drink afterwards?" Jessica was taken aback. She still had it. "I would love that" she replied. Jay smiled. "Fantastic. I will see you after the show then, Jess." With that, he turned and headed backstage. Jessica sat there with wide eyes. Only someone from a long time ago that she loved very much used to call her Jess…maybe this mystery man would turn into a grand adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica hadn't smiled this much in a very long time. She looked down at the table, trying to not let the whole cafe see how giddy she was. Her heart was still racing and her cheeks were hot. Who was this guy? He was so confident, and knew exactly what to say to her. She hadn't known this feeling for a very very long while. There used to be someone who made her feel this way, but her memory got a bit fuzzy when she tried to imagine him. She figured she must have had a bit of memory loss from whatever surgery had left the scar on the back of her neck. A fresh cup of coffee sat down in front of her brought her back to reality. "You are usually never here this late Miss Jessie…I figured you could use another one of these." Harry smiled at her as he wiped his hands on his apron. "Oh Harry, thank you so much. I think another one of these is just what I need." Jessica took a long sip of the sweet caramel drink and felt her insides warm. " I also have to ask…who was that young man that was sitting with you?" Of course Harry had noticed. "Oh!" Jessica blushed a bit. "He's..um…his name is Jay. He is in the band performing tonight" she managed to get out. "Well…you two kids have fun. Be smart…but I already know you are." Harry gave her a smile and whisked her empty dish away before she could respond. Was she that obvious?

She didn't have much time to feel embarrassed, however, because the stage lights came on revealing Jay and his band. "Good evening everyone" Jay said animatedly into the microphone. Jessica looked around…it was a packed house. "Thank you all for coming out to see us tonight. My name is Jay and we are the Purple Snakes." Jessica giggled at the name, but then found herself stuck on it. Why did that name seem to stick in her mind. She had never heard it before…and yet…she shook it off as Jay began their first song. He was magnificent on stage. His green eyes lit up like emeralds as he began to sing. Jessica felt her insides turn to goo and her mouth hanging slightly agape. His voice was like silk. He was so elegant and so so GOOD. She had never heard such an incredible voice before. She was completely spellbound as the band played through the rest of their set. Time seemed to slow down as she watched Jay perform. Every so often, he would glance to her and she swore he would smile a little brighter each time.

Finally, Jay announced that the band would be performing their final song. He walked across the stage to grab a bar stool, and strode across to the farthest corner of the stage where he placed it down and sat on it. He also happened to be directly across from Jessica's table. The band started and it was a slow and sensual song. Jay looked right at her as began to croon beautiful lyrics about finding love one day. Jessica felt like the whole cafe was staring at her…because Jay was the entire time he sang the song. He hardly broke eye contact with her. She felt her cheeks burst into flames and a long forgotten warm sensation began in her belly and flowed out to the rest of her body. Holy hell. She was never one to rush things, especially with men. She didn't trust them and she didn't need one. But this one…there was just something about him. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her…he almost felt…familiar. She didn't know why, but all she knew was that she had a choice to make before this song ended. She could either bolt out of here, forget about him, and carry on with her successful life, or she could for once throw caution to the wind because something in her gut told her he was special. As the song ended, Jay blew her a kiss and the crowd cheered. Jessica felt her heart skip a beat and decided to finally say fuck it.

Jessica waited patiently as the band began to break down their equipment so the next set of performers could set up their own. Jay was practically sprinting in and out of the cafe to get everything back in his car as fast as he could. When they were finally done and the next band had arrived, Jessica felt a familiar presence at the table. "Hey" Jay smiled as he sat down. "You still want to grab that drink?" Jessica looked up at him and melted. "Are you kidding? Of course I do!" She stood up from the table ready to go but suddenly realized she had all of her research with her. "Oh shit" she sighed. "Whats wrong?" Jay looked panicked. "Oh its nothing…I am just going to have to stop at my office before we go. I have way too many important documents with me that cannot be left laying around." Jessica looked up at him, fearful he would be upset. "Oh of course" Jay smiled. "Where would you like me to meet you?" Jessica smiled right back. "My office is just around the corner in the biology building on Harvard's campus." How about you follow me and I can give you a tour?" Jay threw on his jacket. "Sounds good to me!" The two headed towards the door and out into the night.

* * *

Jessica hurled herself into her little BMWi and nearly keeled over. Her mind was flying by at a mile a minute. "WHAT IF THIS IS A HORRIBLE IDEA? WHAT IF HE IS ACTUALLY A MURDERER AND NOW IM GOING TO DIE. WHAT IF I GET IN TROUBLE AND LOSE MY…oh wait…I'm tenured," she shook her head to quiet her anxiety. She took a few deep breaths and started her car. She saw Jay pull up behind her as she began to leave the lot. Jessica drove the ten minute drive as fast as she could without losing Jay. Finally they reached her lot. She pulled up to her spot and Jay parked next to her. She stepped out of her car and was instantly at ease as she felt Jay's presence. "WOW!" He exclaimed. "I never thought I would find myself on Harvard's campus!" He slowly spun around filled with wonder. "Its just as impressive as I thought it would be!" Jessica beamed at his childlike delight. "Well just wait til you get to see the inside!" She swiped her keycard and held the door open as Jay rushed after. "Thanks" he looked at her with a smile as they walked in the door together. "I am just down this hall," Jessica said as they walked through the silent building. "Jess, this is amazing. I can't believe you get to work here everyday! Its so impressive!" Jay exclaimed as they passed many offices until they reached hers. "Right in here" she smiled as the latch turned and she opened the great door. Jessica turned around to look at him, but noticed he was still in the hallway. "Jay?" She questioned aloud. She poked her head out the door to see he was reading her name plaque and her bio with a great reverence in his eyes. "Oh, Jess…" his voice trailed off. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She mused anxiously. "Oh no no no! Far from it! Jay finally entered her office and approached her gently and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Some sort of electric shock passed through her body when he did. Bits and pieces of what seemed like a movie flashed in her mind for a millisecond. Jessica blinked it away so as not to alarm Jay. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened herself. Jay looked at her with adoration and admitted: "I can't help but feel like fate pushed me to talk to you tonight. I know that sounds so silly…but I was just reading your bio about the research that you do." Jay took a breath and tried to blink away a tear. "My grandmother was my closest confidante and most treasured family member…and she just recently died of cancer. Thank you so much for the work that you are doing to save people from that monstrous disease." Jessica felt her eyes well with tears…that never happened in front of people. "Oh, Jay…" She brought her hands up to his. "No…no one has ever thanked me for my work before." She squeezed his hands and a few rogue tears slipped down her cheeks. "I can't tell you how much that means to me! The last few months have left me absolutely exhausted from research and late nights, but to hear that my work actually means something to someone who hardly knows me…that makes it all worth it." Jessica proceeded to then throw her arms around his neck in a passionate embrace. As soon as she did however, she instantly panicked. She was not usually like this…she was terrified of how he would respond. Much to her surprise, Jay wrapped her in the warmest embrace she had ever experienced. His strong arms encircled her thin frame and wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. He rested his chin on the top of her head affectionally. Jessica was in heaven…if this was a dream, she prayed she never woke up. They remained that way for a time and then finally broke apart with embarrassed giggles from each party. "Haha…um, well, I should put my papers away!" Jessica busied herself with her file cabinet for a moment before locking it back up and placing her laptop back on her desk. She stashed the computer bag under the desk and adjusted her purse, now the only bag on her. "Alright," she smiled. "How about that drink?" "There is a bar in walking distance from here." "Sounds lovely" Jay smiled as they left her office and she locked the door behind them.

They made their way out of the building into the cool evening. Jay was incredibly nervous walking beside her, but decided to face his first hurdle. "Um…I know this may seem rather forward…but…may I hold your hand?" Jessica felt her cheeks burst into flames and squealed with glee internally. "HOW HOW HOW IS THIS MAN SO PRECIOUS AND HOW DID HE FIND ME?!" A beaming smile spread across her face. "You absolutely can" she said and Jay breathed a sigh of relief as he gingerly took her hand. This time it was Jay who felt the electric shock. He blinked hard and shook his head. He saw fractured scenes play out like some sort of silent film. He shook his head again and they were gone. "Are you alright?" Jessica asked with concern. "Oh yes yes I am fine." He smiled and interlocked his fingers with hers. Jessica felt her body break out into a hot sweat. She had never been this into a guy in her entire life. "I can't wait for you to try this place! Its…..CLOSED?!" They stopped dead in their tracks. "You have got to be joking!" Jessica peered through the front window in frustration. "Ugh this is like the only good bar in town thats not crawling with frat boys." She began to panic…hoping Jay wouldn't ditch her. She wracked her brain until finally she said, "Well…I don't mean this to be too forward…and I know its not the smartest idea, but my house is about five minutes from here and I just received a case of my favorite wine as a gift. Would you care to join me there?" She felt her knees turn to jelly. How stupid was she, inviting a man she just met to her house. Jay turned to her and smiled. "If you are comfortable with me coming to your house, then I would be honored. I'm a sucker for a good glass of wine…and a beautiful woman to enjoy it with. Oh scratch that…her knees really turned to goo now. Jessica's face flushed hot and she couldn't help the goofy smile that was plastered across it. "You're quite the charmer…do you talk to all the girls like that?" She asked coyly. "Oh no" Jay replied sternly. He placed his hands on her waist. "Only the one I am serious about."


	10. Chapter 10

Five very very long minutes later, Jessica and Jay pulled into her driveway. They locked their cars and headed towards her side door. Her key clicked in the lock as the door opened revealing a welcoming hallway light. Jessica flicked on the lights and placed her keys in their holder. "Welcome. Make yourself at home." She closed and locked the door behind them as Jay took off his shoes and made his way into her living room. She kicked her boots off and made a beeline for her bedroom. "I hope you don't mind, but I have got to get out of these jeans." She called over her shoulder. "Oh I wouldn't mind that at all" Jay murmured unaware of how it sounded. Jessica stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him as his face turned the darkest shade of crimson she had ever seen. "OH GOD I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I MEAN I WOULDN'T MIND IF YOU…OH GOD OH GOD!" Jay nearly hyperventilated. Jessica laughed and walked over to him. "I know you didn't mean it like that" she said as she brushed his messy hair off of his forehead. "You're awfully cute when you get all worked up." She winked and turned to head down the hall to her room. Jay stood with his mouth open for a solid minute before she emerged in black leggings and a Harvard t-shirt. She had wrapped her long ponytail up into a bun and wiped her lipstick off. "I guess you get the real deal on the first night we meet" she laughed as she reentered the living room. Jay smiled. "Well how about this? I have comfy clothes in my car. I will go change too if that makes you feel better." He was out the door and back in a flash dressed in well tailored sweat pants and a tight black v-neck shirt. "There," he smiled. "Now we're even."

Jessica smiled as she grabbed two wine glasses, a bottle and opener, and clicked on her electric fireplace. The two of them sat down on her gigantic "L"-shaped couch and poured their first glass. Three hours and two bottles later, Jessica was snuggled up on Jay's chest. She turned the switch to lower the lights and grabbed her giant blanket from the edge of the couch. She crawled back into his lap and felt his arms wrap around her. He again, rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed with content. "You know what?" Jessica mused as she looked up at Jay. "What?" He whispered as he squeezed her a little bit tighter. "This is the best night I have had in a really, really, long time." She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know what it is about you. I would never bring a man home the first night I met him…EVER! Yet here you are, and here I am laying in your arms like its the most natural thing in the world. Im sorry if this is too much at once, but everything in this moment just feels…so….right." She looked into his eyes and he stared back with adoration. Jay gently brought his hands up to her cheeks and caressed them with his thumb. "You feel right." He whispered as he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

The next thirty seconds were an explosion of sounds, colors, memories, feelings, tears, laughter, and love. The two broke apart and fell back onto opposite sides of the couch, blinking and out of breath. Suddenly, it was all there. "JESSIE!?" "JAMES!" In an instant the two were back in each other's arms alternating between passionate longing kisses and gently touching the other's face to make sure it was all real. "Jessie! Oh, Jessie! I never thought I would see you again! I can't believe I couldn't remember anything! And here I was with you the whole night!" James held her close and sobbed hard into her shoulder. "Shhhhhh…" Jessie said comfortingly as she held him and kissed the top of his head. "I remember everything too, sweetheart. Now I know where my scar is from." She turned his face to look at her. "He drugged us, James. He drugged us and somehow we ended up here in this city with totally different memories." James wiped his eyes and sat up to face her. "I never want to see that bastard again as long as I live." "I know, neither do I." Jessie pushed back his hair and let her hand trail down to hold his face. "I don't even know where Kanto is in relation to where we are at. We will have to find our way back eventually to find Meowth and our pokemon, but it doesn't have to be tonight. Hell, it doesn't even have to be tomorrow or this week. We just found each other again, and I am not wasting any of this precious time that we have." Jessie looked deeply into his eyes and James brought his hand up to meet hers. "You're right, Jess. For right now, its just you and me…the way its always supposed to have been." He leaned in and kissed her for a moment. They both paused to look each other in the eyes before returning for another, more passionate kiss.

Jessie tangled her fingers in his lavender hair as James pulled her into his lap, straddling him. He placed one hand on her lower back and used the other to reach up under her shirt and gently massage her breast. Jessie inhaled sharply and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. With a swift motion, she pulled it up over his head and off, revealing his rock hard abs. "Holy shit, James." Jessie ogled his body for a moment, breaking the kiss. "What?" He asked her, breathless. "You're fucking gorgeous, thats what." Jessie pushed him down underneath her with one arm as pinned his shoulders to the couch. She smiled at him, pausing for a moment to simply enjoy him. "I've been waiting for this for a long time" she murmured between kisses. He broke the kiss to look up at her. "Me too, Jess." James suddenly sat up and flipped Jessie onto her back. He pinned her arms above her head as he kissed her deeply. He trailed kisses up and down her neck as he slowly removed her shirt. Jessie writhed in delight as he continued to plant kisses along her body. She wrapped her fingers deeper into his hair. As she felt him begin to undo her pants, she tightened her grip and ordered: "Bedroom."

James stood and lifted her small frame and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed as she pulled back the covers. James watched as Jessie kicked off her pants, revealing lacy red panties that made his knees weak. Jessie reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a box of condoms. She looked at James mischievously. "I'm not sure how many we will need." She gave him a wink and patted the mattress next to her. James was there in two strides, removing his sweats before climbing into bed with her. For a moment, the two simply held each other, still taking everything in. Suddenly, James remembered something that sent a wave of panic through his body. "Jess?" He whispered, fear in his voice. "Whats the matter?" She looked at him with a furrowed brow and caring eyes. "Um….well…I've never done this…..before." James sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Jessie felt like her heart would explode into a million pieces. "Have you forgotten that I haven't either?" She smiled at him and saw the color return to his face. Jessie removed her panties and tossed them across the room. "Now come on," she said as she teased a finger at his waistband. "Lets figure this out…together."


	11. Chapter 11

James felt his pulse race as he pulled her in and kissed her with a passion so strong it made him dizzy. He reached down to where her finger trailed and removed his boxers. Jessie took in his entire body and felt that feeling begin in her stomach and radiate out to the rest of her body stronger than she had ever felt before. "Where do I even start, Jess?" James looked at her incredulously, taking in every curve. "Well I haven't done this whole thing before, but I have dabbled" Jessie winked. "So how about you start right here." She took his hand and guided him towards her opening. Instinct took over as he place two fingers inside of her, feeling her wetness around his fingers. James almost shuddered with pleasure. "I think I could do that." He looked into her eyes lustfully as the two finally lay down, with James leaning over Jessie, his fingers still exploring. "Mhhmmm that feels so good James." Jessie twisted her fingers through his hair as he continued to work on her. Like he just knew what to do, James began to pump his fingers faster and faster inside of her. "Oh James…Oh yes" Jessie felt her nipples harden and her muscles begin to contract. "Now keep that up, and just rub your thumb there too." Jessie guided him to her favorite area as he began massaging both parts. It didn't take long before she sailed over the edge with a breathy moan. "OH JAMES!" As she came back down to earth, she felt a sweet kiss from her partner at the nape of her neck. "Did I do ok?" He asked genuinely. "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea." She pulled him down onto her into a loving kiss. She could feel how hard he was as he laid on top of her. She wrapped her hand around his member and began to pump and twist her hands with ease. "OH JESS!" James felt his back arch as pleasure flowed through him. Jessie worked on him until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, Jessie. Please, I need you now." James pulled her hips down towards his as he pressed his erection into her. Jessie could feel herself becoming wetter than ever as she quickly grabbed a condom and handed it to him. He pulled off the foil packet and slid the condom down his shaft. Jessie went to straddle him when he quickly pushed her down onto the bed. "I want to hold you," he said as she laid back and James crawled on top of her. Jessie spread her legs apart, hungry for all of him.

James slowly entered her. It was like he just took a hit of straight serotonin as his entire body light up with a pleasure he had never felt before. His eyes rolled back and slowly closed, savoring this feeling. Jessie felt a moment of discomfort before he slid into her all the way, filling her up in an intoxicating way. She gasped and let out a soft moan as he began to thrust in and out of her. Jessie bent her knees and studied herself against him, holding on to his ass as she took him in deeply. "Are you alright, Jessie? I'm not hurting you, am I?" James looked at her gently as she gave him a lusty smile. Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close to her face. "The only thing you're doing wrong is the fact that your tongue isn't down my throat." She whispered into his ear and nibbled on his ear lobe as he moaned her name. James quickly closed the gap between them as his lips met Jessie's. They continued like this for quite awhile, their stamina high from all the running and chasing they had to do in the field. Finally, Jessie felt her muscles begin to contract again. James felt his member pulsate as he gripped Jessie harder. "Oh James…" Jessie moaned and once again brought his face down to hers. She wrapped her legs around his back as he pounded into her. "JAMES!" "JESSIE!" They both felt the height of their climax simultaneously. Jessie gave a high pitch yelp as she felt her orgasm ripple through her body. James began to slow his thrusts as he came into her. It was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced. Once they had both left the stratosphere, James slowly pulled out of her to dispose of the condom. He washed up quickly in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom. Jessie was still laying a bit lopsided, trying to catch her breath. He didn't realize he could love her anymore until this moment. He felt his eyes sting but brushed the tears off as he got back into bed and pulled her close. James wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in the nape of her neck. Jessie giggled as she leaned into him, smiling with pleasure and satisfaction. They shared a loving gaze before a passionate kiss. Jessie rolled over to face James. He draped one arm across her waist and held her face with the other. "I am never ever going to feel this way about another person on this planet, Jessica." She realized how serious he was being with her…thats the only time he used her full name. She brought a hand up to the one he had placed on her cheek. " I am so in love with you and I never want to lose you again. I always want us to be this way. Promise me that we will, Jess?" He looked up at her with sincere intense eyes. Jessie felt tears begin to well in hers as she held his face. "We will always be this way James. I have been in love with you from day one, and it has never gone away. I will always love you with my whole heart and soul. I promise that no matter what we face, we will always do it together." Tears escaped both of their eyes as they shared a deep kiss. They broke the kiss and Jessie laid her head down on James's chest. She pulled the blankets up as he wrapped her in his arms. "Good night, my James." Jessie barely whispered before passing out instantly. James kissed her gently on the forehead as her breathing become a repetitive sequence. "Good night, my future wife." With that, he closed his eyes and fell into the most wonderful sleep possible.


End file.
